Sacrifice
by Sonozaki Spooks
Summary: BeatoXBattler//Los sentimientos de Beatrice han cambiado. Las mariposas doradas agitan sus alas.... la tragedia se acerca. Umineko no naku koro ni "Sacrifice" One-Shot Dejen Review... eso me haria feliz


Un nuevo juego había terminado. Beatrice sonrió, confiada. Las oportunidades de que Battler ganara el siguiente serían tan pequeñas como en los anteriores…

Pero ésta vez, por alguna extraña razón, no sintió la satisfacción de siempre.

Pensó que tal vez el nivel de tortura había sido muy bajo… tal vez no era suficiente con matar a los 6 como sacrificio. Quizá los primeros que deberían morir con las entrañas de fuera serían María, Rosa, Rudolph, Eva, Shannon y Kannon…. quizá debería poner la cabeza de cada uno en un cuarto diferente… tal vez habría que darles mas falsas pistas y esperanzas a las piezas de su épico juego.

Pensó en contarle eso a Battler... después de todo... Eran algo parecido a amigos, ¿no?

Battler se recostó sobre la mesa, ocultando su cara. Beatrice lo miró de reojo. Fingió no tomarle importancia, y siguió impasible… al menos su expresión era así.

El ruido… la atormentaba… Battler...

-¿¡Quieres callarte ya!?- Beatrice volteó la cara de Battler violentamente hacia ella. Para su sorpresa, unos ojos monótonos la miraban sin mirar… Los azules ojos de Battler. De ellos caían gruesas lágrimas. Al parecer... Battler se estaba rindiendo. Pero esta vez, _eso_ no le causo alegría alguna.

Beato suspiró, y se arrodillo ante Battler. –Todo está bien, Battler… todo-su voz se volvió quebradiza. Llevó sus manos, asustada, a sus ojos, y los encontró húmedos. Realmente ese sentimiento tan triste de Battler estaba calentando su pecho, y por primera vez en muchos años recordó su pasado humano.

Rodeó con sus brazos a Battler, pero él sólo empezó a llorar más fuerte. Y Beato no sabía que decir. Por su mente pasaron muchas memorias de su infancia, memorias olvidadas que jamás pensó recordar. Y luego se vio a si misma, en su presente. Con su magia, había ayudado a que George Ushiromiya y Shannon fortalecieran su amor, había presenciado el espectáculo más sublime que ninguna bruja pudiera ver… pero ella no satisfacía su enorme curiosidad, siempre se había sentido sola.

Y todo éste tiempo, un humano había estado a su lado. Un humano le había demostrado ser tan inteligente como ella... un digno oponente, lleno de pequeños detalles, y una sonrisa…

Su corazón latió con fuerza. Una a una, todas las sensaciones humanas que hacia más de 1000 años no usaba retornaron a ella. No le gustaban esas lágrimas. Desde siempre lo había sabido. Y ahora que corrían por su pecho, mojando su vestido las odiaba todavía más.

¿Pero… que hacer? Ella era la Bruja Dorada, la más poderosa de todas. Estaba a la mitad de un juego… y éste debía tener un final. Uno que no perjudicara tanto a Battler.

Y tomó una decisión.

-Battler…-susurró-te liberaré de éste infierno. Será el fin de éste mundo. Si yo muero, no podré revivir a tus padres, ni a tus primos… Pero si reinicio el tablero de juego, quedarás atrapado aquí para siempre.- Miró a Battler… no la estaba escuchando. Dormía profundamente. –Está bien- suspiró ella. El sueño siempre fue un consuelo para el corazón de los hombres.

Lo miró una vez más. Su rostro se veía tan apacible… en paz… lentamente, insegura, Beatrice acercó sus labios a la mejilla de Battler, y los rozó. El cuerpo de Battler hizo un gesto involuntario en respuesta. Beato se ruborizó, y se apartó de un brinco.

Con algo de miedo, Beato extendió su brazo, y acarició el rojo cabello de Battler. Esa sensación era nueva para ella, diferente a otras. Retiró la mano, con temor a despertarlo. Sonrió, y, con un movimiento de su mano, hizo aparecer su pipa de oro. Con un suave giro, el cuerpo de Battler se levantó de la silla, y se elevó lentamente, flotando hacia el dormitorio. Beato lo siguió, primero con la mirada, y luego a pie. El sonido de sus tacones era casi nulo. Beatrice, la bruja, caminaba de puntillas para no despertar a un humano.

Battler aterrizó silenciosamente en la mullida cama de Beato, que lo contemplaba desde la puerta, insegura de si podría enterar…

Se acercó a él, y con un ademán, la silla más cercana voló hacia ella. Se sentó cerca de él.

-Battler, mi preciado humano… Tal vez ni siquiera yo, que soy la bruja de lo Infinito, soy lo suficientemente buena para ti.- murmuraba la bruja, sonriente, pero con los ojos llorosos, mientras le acariciaba la frente- Me hubiera gustado que nos conociéramos en otra situación, en otra época; así tal vez tu sentirías algo por mi… aquello que no puedo ni tengo derecho a pedir. Perdóname por todo lo que te hice…que les hice a ti y a tu familia.

Beatrice miro al reloj, y una lágrima furtiva cayó sobre la frente de Battler. Beatrice, sin pensarlo, lentamente besó el lugar donde había caído. Retiró su rostro, y con una mano tomó el de Battler; lo miró fijamente… sus ojos cerrados… sus labios tan finos, entreabiertos…

Beato cerró los ojos, acercó su rostro… y al momento estaba de pie. Las lágrimas ahora caían libremente.

Beatrice salió silenciosamente de la habitación

En la sala de estar, se cruzó con su mayordomo mayor, que llevaba un carro con té negro y pastelillos. Hizo ademán de quererle ofrecer una a Beatrice, pero ella lo detuvo.

-No deseo ser molestada, Ronove. Escúchame bien. A partir de ahora, tú y todos mis muebles servirán al que dejo en mi lugar, Ushiromiya Battler. Con respeto y con lealtad, igual que a mí

- Alteza, ¿va muy lejos? ¿Puedo acompañarla? –Sólo viendo a Ronove se podía asegurar que sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Pudiera ser que no le agradara, pero la dama Beatrice era su ama, y si ella lo mandaba Ronove lo haría.

-En éste viaje no, Ronove. Tal vez en el futuro si. _Adiós_, mi leal sirviente- Ronove hizo una inclinación, y se disponía a retirarse cuando Beato lo llamó.

-¡Ronove! olvidaba darte esto- agitó su mano, y una cajita blanca con un moño morado se materializó de la nada. Suspendida en el aire, Ronove la tomó.- Entrégaselo al humano cuando despierte-Beatrice continuó su camino, cabizbaja.

Llegó a un rincón del bosque que sólo ella conocía. Miró a su alrededor, no la habían seguido. Con un suspiro, pronunció el hechizo de invocación.

-_Ven, aparece. Perdona el pecado, una de las siete estacas del Purgatorio, ¡Lujuria!_

Un resplandor iluminó brevemente el claro. Apareciendo de la nada, una chica rubia peinada de dos coletas se inclinó hacia la bruja.

-Asmodeus de Lujuria, presente.-se irguió, y miró a Beatrice, esperando órdenes.

-_Mátame_.-La palabra era sencilla, y Beato se armo de valor. El miedo a la muerte era algo que una bruja no sentía, especialmente cuando era para salvar a alguien importante…

-_¡Mátame! ¡Que esperas! _–Asmodeus la miraba confundida. Una bruja no pedía eso a menudo…

-_¡Mátame! ¿O tendré que hacerlo yo? _–Con un giro de su muñeca, una espada de luz se dirigió directamente al pecho de la chica. Ella lo evitó simplemente haciéndose hacia atrás. No iba a dejarse matar tan fácilmente.

-Como usted ordene, señora- Asmodeus tomo la forma de estaca, y por un momento, refulgió en el aire; al siguiente, el pecho de Beatrice era perforado; la sangre se filtró rápidamente a sus pulmones, y la mujer sintió ahogarse. El mundo parecía borrarse a gran velocidad…

-Battler Ushiromiya… _gracias_- cerró sus ojos. Su corazón podría haber sido perforado... pero Battler todavía seguía ahí. La estaca se desvaneció en el aire, mientras el resto de la sangre de Beatrice se esparcía por el suelo.

* * *

Lo primero que vio fue el techo de madera.

-Debí de haberme quedado dormido… -Battler volteó de un lado a otro. De Beatrice no había señal en ningún lado- Que extraño, recuerdo que me quedé dormido en la sala de estar.

Se levantó, y se dirigió hacia allá. El salón lo recibió de una forma muy silenciosa; habría esperado entrar y ver a la bruja sentada, haciendo un comentario con su voz… con _esa_ voz.

Justo entonces, pasó Ronove con una bandeja de pastelillos. Battler decidió preguntarle a él por Beato.

-Disculpa, Ronove. ¿Sabes donde está tu ama?

-La dama Beatrice nos ha abandonado –dijo Ronove con voz ronca.- Nos ha dado instrucciones de que a partir de éste momento lo sirvamos a usted…

-¡_No_!- Battler gritó-¡No puede ser cierto! – La vista de Battler se nubló con un torrente de lágrimas. – Beatrice! _Beatrice_!- Battler gritaba con voz desgarradora, buscándola en cada rincón de la mansión. Abrió cuartos y armarios, pero de ella… nada.

Desconsolado, Battler se arrojó a los pies del enorme retrato. Toda su alma deseaba con locura poder entrar al retrato… Un fuerte ataque de tos detuvo su llanto, ocasión que aprovechó Ronove para hablarle. Lo había seguido durante todo ese tiempo, con una cajita en sus manos.

-Amo Battler –Ronove habló con su voz mas formal- La dama Beatrice le dejó un obsequio antes de partir. Quisiera reiterarle que usted será excelentemente servido por parte de mí, el demonio de más alta clasificación, y los demás seres que servíamos a Beatrice- Ronove extendió su brazo y le entregó la cajita a Battler. Él abrió con cuidado y ansiedad el moño morado que lo envolvía, y retiro la tapa, temblando.

La cajita cayó de sus manos, y Battler se desplomó sobre el piso. Con dolorosos gemidos, oprimía contra su corazón un objeto dorado. Ronove reconoció que lo más sensato era dejar a su nuevo amo solo, y salió de su habitación.

-Beatrice…-Battler decía entre suspiros-...por que me has abandonado…-Si pudiera ver sólo por una vez más tu sonrisa… _Beatrice_!

Una mariposa dorada cruzó la habitación. Débilmente, Battler levantó la mirada, y una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Gateó hasta la mariposa, llorando, llamándola a ella… a la mujer que de una manera tan extraña, le había robado el corazón.

Le ofreció su mano a la mariposa. Ésta se posó en su palma, y, con un brillante haz de luz, se transformó en…

¿Lambdadelta?

-¡Ushiromiya Battler! ¿Que tal te va? mmm... al parecer no es un buen momento-Lambda se puso de pie- ¿Y Beatrice? – Battler no respondió. Sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas.

-Oh... ya veo. Siempre pensé que esa niña acabaría de una manera parecida. ¿Supongo que tu deseo es traerla de vuelta a la vida, no? Pero sin embargo… no lo concederé.-Battler emitió un sollozo- no por que no pueda, si no por que morir fue su deseo. De otra manera, Battler, el juego se hubiera prolongado aún más, junto a tu sufrimiento. Así que, en respeto a su decisión, no reviviré a Beatrice.

Battler no dijo nada. Sólo bajó la cabeza.

-Lo que puedo hacer-cogió a Battler del mentón- es llevarte a donde está ella. Pero aún así, si cumplo tu deseo, debes reflexionar y tener en cuenta que de esa forma, tus padres, toda la familia Ushiromiya, no podrán regresar. ¿Que tienes en tus manos? – Lambdadelta retiró mágicamente el objeto dorado, y lo hizo flotar por el aire hasta su mano.-mmm… parece la pipa dorada de Beatrice. ¿Lo ves bien?- Acercó el objeto a los ojos de él- Con esta pipa tienes en tus humanas manos el poder de cambiar el destino. Puedes traer de regreso a los muertos, y volverlos a matar. Puedes regenerar cualquier objeto, transformarlo, crearlo, o incluso, viajar por el tiempo y el espacio. En cierta manera, eres una "Bruja". Jijiji…

Battler la miró, en silencio. Al cabo de un pequeño lapso, contestó, con una voz débil, pero decidida:

-Lo que yo mas quiero en éste mundo- apretó su puño- es estar con Beatrice. De la forma que sea. No me importa si es dolorosa, o tome años. ¡Estoy decidido! – se puso de pie

-Como tú prefieras- Lambdadelta habló, frustrada. Ella abría preferido que Battler le complicara un poco más el deseo… ¿matar a un humano? Fácil como un pay.

-Para que mi magia surta efecto debes romper esa pipa. Ella crea un campo de poderosa energía que me impide ayudarte- Lambdadelta sonrió malévolamente.

-¿Romper el oro? eso sería…

-Que dices Battler? ¿No quieres volver a ver a tu amada?

Battler la miró fijamente. Y con una mano de un extremo, y con otra mano agarrando el otro, fue tratando de empujar un lado de la pipa hacia arriba, y el otro hacia abajo, para poder primero doblarla, y luego romperla.

Pero, en vez de fracasar, tal y como Lambdadelta esperaba, la pipa fue cediendo. Pareciera que, en el fondo de su núcleo metálico, ella también sintiera necesidad de dejar ese mundo.

* * *

De la mano, dos figuras caminaban bajo los cerezos en flor. Ella tenía una faldita roja de colegiala, y el un elegante traje, pero en ambos rostros se veía la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás algún ser humano, o incluso bruja, podrá observar.


End file.
